We propose a Medical Microbiology fellowship program that will provide training in the appropriate laboratory diagnosis, control, and approach to the treatment of infectious diseases. Graduates of the program will be qualified to expertly manage the diagnostic microbiology laboratory, consult with clinicians on the selection and interpretation of medical microbiology tests, establish and direct the infection control program for a healthcare organization, and lead the antibiotic formulary committee so as to optimize the wise use of antimicrobial agents and minimize the emergence of resistance toward these compounds. They will also be trained to design and conduct research projects leading to scientific advancement in the field. A primary motivating factor in seeking funding for this fellowship is recognition that communication between the microbiology laboratory and the clinician is essential to proper selection and interpretation of tests and results, and this program will be unique in its focus on the development of communication skills between clinician and microbiologist. It will be co-directed by both a M.D. and a Ph.D. trained Microbiologist, which will enhance the training program, as each brings a distinct perspective and background to the diagnosis and research of infectious diseases. Along those same concepts, we will offer one position to a M.D. candidate and one position to a Ph.D. candidate, for a total of two fellows per year who will interact and collaborate closely during their training. This program will be offered for a minimum of two years but no more than three years for each trainee. A minimum of one year will be devoted solely to research efforts on a major research project in clinical microbiology, beginning in the second year of training. The training will be centered at Evanston Northwestern Healthcare (ENH), a member of the McGaw Medical Center of Northwestern University in Evanston, Illinois, which has been named one of America's top 15 teaching hospitals for seven consecutive years. Our program will comply with both American Board of Pathology (ABP) and American Academy of Microbiology Committee on Postgraduate Educational Programs (CPEP) guidelines for accreditation. Fellows completing this program would be eligible for board certification by either the American Board Pathology (ABP - available for those with a M.D.) and/or the American Board of Medical Microbiology (ABMM - available for those with a M.D. or Ph.D.). [unreadable] [unreadable] PARTICIPATING FACULTY: The 35 training faculty include 16 professors, four associate professors, and seven assistant professors. Six of the training faculty are women. Twenty-nine of the faculty are at the University of Minnesota and five are with the Minnesota Department of Health. The primary areas of research include: viral pathogenesis, HIV/AIDS, invasive bacterial infections, antibiotic resistance, mucosal immunity, immunocompromised patients, international and immigrant health, bioterrorism and foodborne infections. [unreadable] [unreadable]